White Wedding
by PinkLemonadeDays
Summary: Bob, Phil, and the Haynes sisters are back in Vermont! This year, General Waverly's ski lodge is host not only to the now annual Christmas show, but also to Bob and Betty's wedding! Romance, as well as snow, is in the air, but new complications arise that threaten to tear Bob and Betty apart once again. Will Phil and Judy have to rejoin their matchmaking forces?


**Author's Note: **This past Christmas, I became completely enraptured by _White Christmas _(1954) and its endearing characters. After re-watching the movie more times than I care to admit, I decided to use fanfiction as an outlet for my adoration!

Any feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Judy Haynes wiped the fogged glass of the train window eagerly with the sleeve of her cardigan, exposing a clear view to the winter wonderland flying by. It was a sight not even a Currier and Ives Christmas card could adequately represent. Pure, white snow capped the charming New England houses, dusted towering pine trees, and blanketed the ground as far as the eye could see.

"Oh, isn't Vermont beautiful this time of the year?" She said aloud. "All that snow…" The pretty, petite blonde sighed dreamily, her brown eyes sparkling. "It's going to be the _perfect_ Christmas. Remember last year? I was afraid we weren't going to have any snow!"

There was no response, and Judy shifted to look at her older sister in the seat beside her. Betty was in a dream world all her own, her gaze fixated on the modest diamond ring on her left hand, a wistful smile on her lips.

"Betty? Hey, Betty." Judy nudged her sister's arm.

Betty lifted her head slowly, reluctant to leave her pleasant daydream. "Hmm? Did you say something?"

"It wasn't important," Judy dismissed, with a shake of her head. "What are you thinking about?" She raised a sly eyebrow. "Or should I say 'who' are you thinking about?"

Betty's face turned a decided shade of crimson.

"Bob?" Judy smiled knowingly.

"_Bob_."

As if Betty had been able to think of anything lately but her adored fiancé. Here she was, a mature woman about to be married, and she was still entertaining the schoolgirl thought of herself as a lady fair and Bob as her white knight and trying out the sound of "Mrs. Betty Wallace" when no one was around to hear. It was hard to believe only a year had passed since the two had first met; it felt like she and Bob had been together much longer.

A long engagement had suited her just fine though. The year following that December in Vermont had been busy enough; after the successful Christmas show for Bob's former army general, a flood of bookings for Betty and Judy and Bob and his partner Phil had poured in from all across the country. Betty was more than grateful for the year to perform and set aside money for her wedding, since so much of Bob's money had been sunk into the Christmas show. Besides, the two couldn't imagine their wedding being held anywhere but General Waverly's ski lodge at Christmas time.

It was only Phil who had protested the wait. Throughout the entire tour, he had complained bitterly that he was overworked and wouldn't have rest and relaxation until Bob had finally settled into some semblance of married life. He hatched and schemed and as always was his desperate attempt to gain sympathy, pathetically rubbed the arm he had injured years ago in the war while rescuing Bob. Betty was sure he was going to chafe the darned thing. _"If only Phil would put that much energy into getting _himself_ married,"_ she thought.

As if she had read Betty's mind, Judy remarked cheerily, "I'm looking forward to seeing Phil."

It had been a few weeks since the four had been together. The girls had spent Thanksgiving with their mother and older brother, and Bob and Phil had gone ahead to Vermont at the insistence of General Waverly. They had promised Betty and Judy that they would meet them at the train station the weekend after the holiday.

As much as she loved Vermont's snow, and skiing, and preparing for the Christmas show, it was obvious that Judy was just as anxious to be reunited with Phil. It was all Betty could do to suppress a smile as Judy strained her neck to see if the train station was yet in sight.

"Any chance of a double wedding this winter?" Betty mused.

"I'd just be happy with getting a proposal." Judy rolled her eyes. "But I have high hopes for this Christmas! After all, there's always romance in the air when a wedding's near." She grinned. "Especially for the best man and the maid of honor, right?"

Betty wasn't entirely sure what Judy saw in that "long drink of charged water", as Bob playfully referred to Phil, but she did think he was a wonderful guy and wanted nothing more than for her little sister to be happy. She patted Judy's hand encouragingly. "Of course, honey." Judy was quite the practiced schemer herself, having orchestrated her and Phil's phony engagement the year before, so if anyone could match wits with the "weirdsmobile", it was her.

As the girls began to discuss various holiday details, the old white-haired train conductor entered the passenger car and announced, "We'll be making our first stop shortly, folks!" Noting the Haynes sisters' delighted expressions, he added, "America's winter playground." He winked and offered the two a tip of his hat as he strolled down the aisle to the next car.

In an excited rush, Betty and Judy retrieved their bags from their cabin and bundled up in their warm coats. When the train had finally come to a stop, the girls wasted no time in clambering down the steps and onto the station platform, awkwardly jostling their bags between gloved hands. At last, they settled the bags by their feet, and scanned the platform for Bob and Phil.

"Can you see them?" Judy stood on her tiptoes to peer over the bustling crowd exiting the train.

Betty pushed up her sleeve to look at her wristwatch. "The train's on time, so they should be here, unless they -"

"Judy!" a voice called from above the crowd, and in an instant, Judy was swung off her feet.

Betty watched in amusement as Phil Davis spun her sister in a dizzy circle, before returning her to the ground. He gave her cheek a quick kiss, then wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against his side. "Can you believe I missed you like crazy?"

Judy had to look up slightly to meet his eyes. "Did you really?"

"Mhm. My cocker spaniel just can't seem to get the hang of that 'Choreography' number."

Judy playfully pretended to slug him in the arm, and Phil's face contorted into a mock grimace of pain. "Ah, Judy, you know that's my weak arm!" His hand instinctively went to his sleeve.

"Oh, brother, not _that_ routine again…" Betty remarked pointedly, folding her arms.

Phil turned his attention to her, offering a lopsided grin. "How are ya, Betty?"

"Not so bad. Phil, did Bob come to the station with you?" Betty hadn't spotted him on the platform yet, and by now, the crowd was beginning to thin.

"You bet he did," Phil asserted. "You think I'm going to let him get out of this wedding? When I'm just weeks away from forty-five minutes all to myself? Rest assured, I'm keeping my eye on him, Betty…I won't let him leave you at the altar."

"Thanks a heap."

"What's a best man for?" Phil grinned again and jerked his thumb in the direction behind him. "Bob stayed with the jeep. We weren't sure it'd start up in this cold if we stopped it. I guess we better go relieve him of his post." He scooped up Judy's largest suitcase with one hand and took Betty's with the other. The girls grabbed their smaller bags and fell alongside Phil. They had to take enormous steps to match his long stride, and in a matter of seconds, their stylish, yet impractical, traveling heels, were filled with snow.

They reached the General's Army jeep just a few minutes later, and already, the girls were shivering as a result of their soaking wet nylons. Nevertheless, as soon as she saw the man in the driver's seat, Betty felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Hello!" Bob hopped out of the jeep. The sisters waved enthusiastically, and quickly, Bob closed the space between him and the group. He grasped Betty's hands with his own. "Hey, you."

Bob was outfitted in a gray overcoat, a thick woolen scarf, and a low felt hat. It might as well have been a suit of armor –he really did look dashing.

"It's good to see you, Bob." Betty smiled, meeting his gaze.

Phil and Judy had begun loading the jeep, and without even turning around, Phil called out, "Aren't you going to kiss her?

"Pushing…" Bob mumbled, just low enough for Betty to hear.

Apparently, not low enough. "Helping!" Phil echoed, and Betty couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, well." Bob shrugged good-naturedly. He leaned in and planted a small kiss on Betty's lips. It didn't last long, as they both knew very well that Phil and Judy were watching…probably with proud smirks.

"Alright, kids, let's go then!" Bob announced with a self-conscious clear of the throat. After helping Betty into the jeep, he returned to the driver's seat. Phil and Judy settled into the back, and the group was off toward the lodge, frigid air and snow nipping at their faces as the jeep picked up some speed.

"I can't wait to get to the Inn," Judy said through chattering teeth. "Hot chocolate in front of the fireplace sounds pretty good right now."

Phil shook his head ruefully. "You girls must have forgotten how to dress for Vermont's winters. It's all about layering." For emphasis, he patted his flannel ushanka hat, which presently concealed his thick crop of reddish hair.

Bob cast a quick glance back at Phil. "You got your electric blanket as the bottom layer again?" he teased.

"Of course…how else am I supposed to get a tan in weather like this?"

The sisters laughed at his defensive tone, and Phil, evidently pleased to have his favorite audience back, began exchanging banter with Judy. The couple distracted, Betty took the opportunity to scoot closer to Bob.

"Do you need hot chocolate too?" Bob asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Actually," Betty began. She looked straight ahead, the corners of her lips twitching ever so slightly. "I think I might like some buttermilk and liverwurst…"

Bob turned his head just long enough for the pair to exchange a smile.


End file.
